


The Sorting Hat

by Moonbyul_stan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU, brief mention of Nayeon/Tzuyu, pure fluff with a side of sad but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyul_stan/pseuds/Moonbyul_stan
Summary: HP Au inspired by @hirayeon





	The Sorting Hat

If anyone were asked their opinion on Minatozaki Sana’s house, the first thing they would think of was Hufflepuff. She’s a klutz and always dragging the nearest person into trouble because she just wants someone else to experience life the way that she does. She is charming and friendly to everybody she meets. Her parents expected the news with excitement because there had to be at least one person to keep Sana out of trouble. They had lowered their expectations on Sana’s best friend Hirai Momo to do that job because of how willing she was to go along with whatever. Whenever her parents asked why, Momo would simply shrug and say that Sana always finds a way to get her food. Everywhere Sana went everyone was in love with her. It was just how the world worked. 

It was that first train ride to Hogwarts when she first saw Kim Dahyun. She sat two rows down across from Sana’s view. There was an innocence about her that made the gears in Sana’s head tick with anticipation and excitement. The girl was a shining example of purity as she exaggeratedly explained why she was so distressed over not knowing what to buy to eat. Her overexaggerated pout at the small amount of money in her hand gave Sana an idea. “Momo look at that cute girl!” Sana put Momo’s face in between her hands and twisted the girl in the direction and tugged her inward towards the isle. Momo absentmindedly pulled her hands off her after getting a good look and gave a nod of approval before looking back to the view. To observers of their friendship, they were a weird duo but they worked. 

“What about her” She only gave Sana half of her attention because the trolley was coming within sight and she was ready for some snacks. “I want to make a good first impression, help me.” There was no question in it and Momo knew it. Before she could respond Sana quickly shot any refusing statement down by saying she would buy her whatever she wanted. She rolled her eyes dramatically before agreeing. She always does. Sana would see a chance of entertainment, she would ask Momo to be a part of it, she would bribe her, Momo would accept, and they would be on their way. It always worked like this because neither had issues with it. The train ride was long, so she was sure that she would get that girls’ name before the end of the ride. Sana spoke quickly and Momo nodded weakly, not really catching everything because of the month younger girl’s rapid speech. The more she explained the louder she got until someone shushed her to be quiet. After giving them a pout they apologized and happy Sana returned. “Alright Operation Get Her Name is a go” Sana passed Momo some coins to pay for whatever she wanted and they both got up. 

Sana would be on the left while Momo would be on the right. They were both small and petite 11 year olds, nothing to be suspicious of. On cue, Momo gave Sana a slight push so that she would fall on Dahyun. Dahyun gave a shrill of fright at the sudden girl front facing her at an extremely close distant. “Hi! Im Sana!” Her smile was dazzling and her brown eyes held hers attentively. Momo left the scene quickly, she had seen enough of Sana’s ‘first impressions’ to fill a lifetime. “U-Uh hi?” Her voice shuttered, the girl hadn’t gotten off her and she was running out of room to extend her head away from her. Sana kept looking at her expectantly with that same smile. “Kim Dahyun” The answer satisfied Sana and she got off giving her an apology in exchange. “How about I buy you something to eat?” Dahyun always had a hard time saying no to people, especially when they look at you like you put the stars in the sky. 

Before she could come up with an answer, Sana quickly passed by the returning Momo giving her a cheeky thumbs up. She returned with a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, a Cauldron Cake, and a Chocolate Frog. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got you something I would eat Kim Dahyun-ssi” Her voice was sugary sweet and the wink following it was practically the nail on the coffin. “Thanks” She didn’t know what to say, the girl had stunned her into silence. Sana left with a wave and a giggle and returned to Momo happily chewing away. The accomplishment of her task led her to still have a decent ride despite the empty wallet and empty stomach that came with it. 

The sorting hat was the most eagerly anticipated event for every first year, and the worst for every student afterwards.

The names came at random, each one giving Sana more anticipation than the last. The roaring of each chosen table filled her with equal excitement. Momo’s name was called first. Hufflepuff. She made eye contact with her best friend and she gave her an excited yell. Professors were already wincing at the noise level that one tiny 11-year-old could make. After more meaningless names, Dahyun’s was called. She gave a sigh of relief when the Sorting Hat placed her in the Hufflepuff House. Sana’s eyes sparkled, she knew what house she should be in for sure now. 

“Minatozaki Sana” 

Sana strolled up to the hat with a confident smirk. She could hear the boys and girls talk about her beauty and it made her feel giddy. Not to mention a certain newly-sorted Hufflepuff was looking at her too. The Sorting Hat’s voice was deep. “For such a small girl, you have a very gifted ability of being charming and confident. That confident ability will take you far in life. I know what house I should put you in.” The anticipation in her stomach made her feel like she was about to explode. “I have full faith in you that you’ll put me in the right one.” She giggled and those who could hear it began to visibly swoon and whisper about how lovely of a sound it is. “Slytherin!” The grin dropped to a confused expression. The professor in charge of the sorting made a motion to take the hat away but Sana held on.

“No there has to be a mistake! Im not a Slytherin! Put me in Hufflepuff!” The room was silent in awkward tension for only a moment before resuming. This wasn’t the first time a student argued with the hat and it won’t be the last. “I do not make mistakes. You will make a wonderful Slytherin even though you do not know it yet.” Sana looked desperately at Momo, pleading for help. There was nothing that could be done though. Her heart felt heavy as she strolled over to the Slytherin table. A girl with reddish pink hair patted a seat next to her. “My name is Im Nayeon. Don’t worry people who don’t like Slytherin coming in eventually find it the best house here.” She extended her hand with a devious smirk, Sana reluctantly took it. Another girl name Tzuyu spoke up quietly, “You know you can always sit with your friends at meals. You only have to stay with us during important stuff and sleeping.” 

Nayeon rolled her eyes at the idea and was shocked when Sana flung herself across the table in glee to give the tall girl a hug. 

The idea reassured her and when the feast began Sana showed off her regained confidence by strolling to the Hufflepuff table and asking the person next to Momo to move so she could sit down. Momo smiled at her with an ease that she hadn’t had a moment ago. Everything felt better when Sana was around. “Are you lost?” She playfully poked her tongue out. “Nope! I might be a Slytherin now but that doesn’t mean you get to get rid of me that easily.” Her affectious tone caught the attention of those around her. Sana glanced over to where Dahyun was sitting and gave her a short wave. Dahyun shyly waved back before going back to her food. 

She instantly decided that not being in Hufflepuff was not the worst thing that ever happened to her. After thinking on it, the idea of her being in a different house meant bigger and better adventures. It also meant more trouble.


End file.
